Cavaleiros do Mistério Segunda Parte
by Eliziane
Summary: Movidos pelo instinto de se proteger do perigo, Mulder e Scully estão cada vez mais próximos de admitir sua secreta paixão.


**Título: **Cavaleiros do Mistério

**Sinopse: **Movidos pelo instinto de se proteger do perigo, Mulder e Scully estão cada vez mais próximos de admitir sua secreta paixão.

**Disclaimers: **Os personagens principais desta fic são do criador Cris Carter FOX 1013, o resto é puro divertimento aos fãns. Parte

Nem bem havia amanhecido e Mulder estava lá fora falando exasperado com Philippe. Da janela do seu quarto, Scully ficou olhando ele fazer gestos com as mãos e reclamar do achado em seu quarto.

Ainda com o cabelo molhado e vestida no roupão, Scully ouviu bater.

-Entre. – ordenou se voltando.

_-Bueños dias señora_.

-Bom dia Rosa.

-Vim limpar o armário...

-Er... Sim, o quarto de vestir, você quer dizer.

-Seu marido mandou. Mas _señora_... O que foi que aconteceu aqui?

-Eu não sei. Dormíamos quando alguém entrou e fez isso. Não vimos nada. Isso já aconteceu antes?

A empregada passou por ela se apressando e Scully observou seu trabalho de limpeza.

-Tem alguma coisa a me dizer sobre isso, Rosa?

-_Yo, señora_?

Scully percebeu como ela ficava pálida. Esperou que fosse dar alguma explicação, mas ela baixou a cabeça e começou a rezar e se benzer tirando a galinha morta e passando um pano no chão.

Só quando ela terminou, Scully se sentiu à vontade para se vestir. Olhou desconfiada para a porta falsa que Mulder encontrara no dia anterior e acreditou que ele só sossegaria quando descobrisse aonde aquela entrada iria dar.

-Dana? – ele chegou chamando seu primeiro nome. Sorte já estar vestida e refeita de tudo. Mas percebeu que Mulder não zombara dela. Ele nem ao menos fizera a barba. Estava realmente preocupado com o rumo intrigante daquele caso. Tinha consciência de que estavam em perigo juntos, longe de casa. Dependendo unicamente um do outro.

-Estou aqui.

-Tudo bem?

Ela se voltou lhe mostrando um boneco de pano negro.

-Mulder, o que é isto?

-Ah, você achou. Eu encontrei ontem na prateleira de cima. Ia te mostrar, mas acabei esquecendo.

-Parece comigo!

-Não parece com você, Scully. Que bobagem. É apenas um boneco de pano.

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele e estava lívida.

-É uma mulher. – afirmou assustada – De cabelos ruivos e vestido negro. Sou eu!

-Shii! – ele a trouxe calmamente para o peito e amenizou afirmando: - Bonecos Vudu não funcionam assim. Eles precisam ser manipulados por um bruxo. No mínimo precisam ter algum pertence da pessoa preso neles. Olhe, não tem nada aqui. Foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Alguém deduziu que vinha um casal de americanos e armou isso tudo. Devem ter se espelhado em Celine Sinclair. Deixe-me ver... Parece mesmo com ela. Viu, tem um sinal na coxa, coisa que você não tem.

Em meio às lágrimas Scully sorriu da brincadeira dele. Mulder estava olhando debaixo da saia da boneca com o ar cínico de sempre.

-Ouça, se está pressentindo algo... Se realmente este caso está mexendo com você, eu telefono para o Skinner e você viaja hoje mesmo...

Ela colocou o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios e Mulder cruzou seu olhar. Estavam abraçados dentro do cômodo pequeno, falando bem perto da boca um do outro.

-Não saio daqui sem você. Sabe disso.

-Dana...!

Quando ele já tencionava beijá-la, Philippe bateu na porta chamando.

-_Señor Wilson_? Podemos entrar?

Ele ergueu a cabeça completamente perturbado e vencido.

-Oh meu Deus! Esqueci dos homens...

-Que homens, Mulder?

-Vamos pôr esta parede abaixo. Quero ver o que tem do outro lado dela e para onde vai esta passagem.

-Isso não vai ficar muito suspeito?

-Vai, claro. É exatamente o que eu pretendo. Fazê-lo de expor. Seja lá quem for... Bruxo, feiticeiro ou charlatão.

-Então eu vou até a cidade. Preciso investigar também sobre o recibo que você achou. Vou telefonar para Washington, fazer alguns contatos. Tem um banco em Isla Beata?

-Sim, tem sim.

-Nos vemos na hora do almoço.

Ela saiu na frente e ele a seguiu vendo que Philippe esperava ordem para entrar no quarto.

-Desculpe Philippe. Vamos começar. Mande os homens entrarem.

Ele concordou. Scully se preparou para sair e Mulder a segurou pelo pulso do lado de fora do quarto.

-Tome cuidado. Qualquer coisa me ligue no celular.

-Pode deixar.

-Leve sua arma.

-Vou ficar bem, Mulder.

Mireya viu da cozinha quando Scully pegou com Rosa a chave do jipe. Sem maiores explicações, ela recusou o desjejum e saiu.

-Para onde ela vai? – a moça perguntou curiosa.

-Até a cidade. Disse ter cartas para pôr no correio.

-Eles não comem? Por que passei a madrugada inteira preparando a refeição se nenhum dos dois quer comer?

-Cale-se Mireya. O patrão pode ouvir.

A jovem foi até a janela. Viu Scully manobrar o jipe da garagem até o pátio e se deter para colocar os óculos escuros. Estava linda usando um jeans, camiseta vermelha de alças e uma camisa de flanela de mangas. O cabelo vermelho e sedoso ela prendeu com um elástico e assim, se sentiu pronta para deixar a fazenda.

-É uma mulher misteriosa. – Mireya concluiu – Parece não enxergar ninguém além do marido. Viu como ela olhou para mim ontem?

-Mireya, ao trabalho.

-Pelo menos a _señora_ Celina me dava um sorriso de vez em quando. – continuou sussurrando em voz baixa - Esta daí nem percebe que eu existo. Mas o marido dela logo vai perceber...

Scully logo descobriu que em Isla Beata, a forma de cultuar os demônios como deuses, fazia parte do folclore daquela gente. No Mercado, conheceu uma mulher por nome de Encarnación. Filha de um haitiano de uma mulher de Santo Domingo, Encarnación concordou em recebê-la para falar sobre a boneca de pano e a estranha substância que ela conseguira encontrar em um vidro de remédio no armário do banheiro.

-Sorte, dinheiro e amor. É isto o que a pessoa que está fazendo estas magias procura. – disse a mulher negra e bem velha assim que a recebeu em sua tenda mística cheia de odores.

-Envolvendo outras pessoas? Matando gente inocente? De quem se trata?

-Você está aqui em busca de muitas respostas. Muitas delas estão dentro do seu coração. Devia parar e ouvir.

-Do que está falando?

Encarnación pegou sua mão e observou a palma depois sorriu.

-Você não tem um casamento verdadeiro. É apenas uma ilusão. Uma farsa. Mas os sentimentos que unem você e o seu homem são fortes como os laços de sangue.

-Eu não vim buscar respostas para mim...

-Engraçado. Porque esta boneca foi feita por alguém que pensava em você.

Scully engoliu em seco.

-Vejo morte e choro. Você quer acreditar, mas ao mesmo tempo não consegue. Veio aqui, e, no entanto acha que somos todos falsos bruxos.

-E-eu... Eu preciso ir...

-Espere.

Ela se deteve. Voltou a se sentar e a mulher a encarou através da fumaça do seu cachimbo.

-As pessoas que fazem isso se denominam Cavaleiros do Mistério. Não fazem coisas para o bem. Trabalham na escuridão, com seres de sangue quente. Mas está escrito que o mal tem que cessar. Você ainda verá o fantasma. Beberá do sangue dele e andará pelo vale escuro das sombras de onde ninguém jamais retornou. Terá que lutar pela vida daquele a quem ama...

-Eu só quero descobrir quem entrou no meu quarto e fez aquela brincadeira de mau gosto.

-Não ouviu o que eu disse antes? Sorte, dinheiro e amor. Uma mulher quer o seu marido. Quer ser igual a você. Ela quer ter o que você tem.

-Você a conhece não é? Ela se chama Mireya? É isso?

-Duas coisas você tem de sobra. Uma delas é coragem. A outra, quando descobrir, será uma mulher completa. Agora vá.

-Er... Quanto eu... – ela se moveu para pagar a consulta e a mulher negou.

-Não preciso do seu dinheiro assim como você não precisa dos meus feitiços. Já tem os seus próprios. Nada poderá atingi-la se acreditar.

Scully agradeceu muito perturbada. Tentou memorizar tudo o que ouvira. Condenou-se por procurar aquele tipo de lugar onde as respostas eram vagas. Nenhuma bruxa tirava da sua cabeça a idéia de que se fosse Mireya, estava perdendo seu tempo.

Pensou em Mulder e considerou que ele estava correndo perigo. Ele sim precisava ser avisado do que estava acontecendo.

O banco da ilha foi seu próximo ponto de parada. Ali, conheceu Bertrand Moscoso o gerente simpático que a recebeu logo identificando-a pelo número da conta conjunta com Mulder.

-Então estão assumindo a fazenda dos Sinclair.

-Sim. Meu marido e eu temos pensado em deixar o agito da cidade grande. Outro dia ele teve um atraque de pânico causado pelo estresse. Foi mais recomendação médica...

-Devem saber da situação da fazenda. Não estava indo bem. Além disso, as hipotecas...

-Só vim movimentar nosso saldo, senhor Moscoso... – ela interrompeu com um sorriso adorável. – Sabe como são as mulheres... Preciso de um pouco de dinheiro vivo.

-Entendo... Os homens preferem talões de cheque.

Ele falava o tempo todo. Era muito simpático. Scully logo tinha uma boa quantia em dinheiro na mão, embora não estivesse interessada em gastar. E se gastasse teria que prestar contas com o FBI depois. Por isso sorriu do pensamento tolo.

-Vai querer fazer o seguro de vida agora?

-Desculpe!

-Está na cláusula do contrato de compra da fazenda. Vejo aqui no computador que seu advogado não preencheu esta tela. Vou precisar dos originais dos seus documentos.

-Eu não entendo... Seguro de vida? Plantar bananas é tão arriscado assim?

Ele riu descontraído.

-Um procedimento normal que vem acontecendo desde o comprador anterior. Os Sinclair preferiram deixar o seguro em nome de Celine caso alguma coisa acontecesse com Jesse. Os homens sempre acham que vão morrer primeiro que as mulheres. Mais ainda quando elas são lindas.

-Vou precisar... Ahn... Vou precisar consultar o meu marido.

-Eu entendo. Por mais que se ame, mexer com um milhão e meio de dólares não é nada fácil.

-Um milhão e meio...?

-Na verdade é um milhão e meio dividido em três parcelas quitadas em recibos no ato dos pagamentos. Coisa que certamente a _señora_ vai desejar nunca receber nestas condições...!

Mulder estava sentado no terraço mastigando suas sementes de girassol. Não sabia o que teria sido dele se não as tivesse trazido. Vez ou outra olhava para o relógio de pulso preocupado com Scully. Tentara vezes sem conta o número do celular dela sem sucesso.

Pensara mais de uma vez ir até a cidade, mas preferira se manter passivo esperando. Mesmo ela estando duas horas atrasada para o almoço.

Ela não podia medir o tamanho da zanga dele. Nem entendeu sua expressão quando estacionou o jipe debaixo da sombra de um coqueiro.

Mulder veio na sua direção e antes que ela descesse, ele a pegou pelo pulso e rugiu nervoso:

-O que deu em você para desligar o celular? Quer me matar de preocupação?

-Se vai me beijar, melhor fazer enquanto eles estão olhando...

Só então ele percebeu Rosa e Philippe nos arredores. Suspirou controlando a zanga e a trouxe para junto esmagando sua boca em um beijo que serviu mais como castigo.

Mireya vinha com um cesto de frutas. Scully olhou de lado e num impulso, arrodeou o pescoço dele sussurrando:

-Precisamos falar... Descobri muitas coisas...!

-Sim... Vamos falar sobre tudo! – ele concordou afetado – Este caso tomou rumos quem nem mesmo eu consigo aceitar... Quero falar sobre o que me afeta também. Sobre nós...! – a mão dele afagou suavemente seu cabelo e seus olhos verdes estavam mais tranqüilos e apaixonados. – Dana, eu...

-Bom que chegou _señora_. Estávamos preocupados! – disse Philippe respeitando a distância.

-Estão mais zangados porque você os deixou sem almoço. – Mulder brincou já totalmente relaxado.

Scully deu um sorriso amarelo de desculpa aceitando a mão de Mulder.

-Então vamos comer. Estou mesmo faminta!

Por causa do atraso de Scully, a Sesta foi feita mais tarde do que de costume. Só depois que todos os empregados se retiraram, Mulder se sentiu à vontade para convidá-la a saírem um pouco de casa. Passeando lado a lado pelos estábulos, eles puderam falar.

-Descobri que a passagem secreta do nosso quarto dá no escritório. Exatamente atrás da estante de livros. O segredo da fechadura fica no livro de poesias de Luís de Camões volume dois. Por um triz eu não encontrei ontem. – Mulder explicou – Falei com todos os empregados que negaram saber desta passagem. Alegaram que vieram trabalhar contratados por Jesse Sinclair há dez anos e que a casa já havia sido construída.

-Mesmo se soubessem não diriam nada.

-Os empregados não são muitos. Jesse demitiu a maioria deles quando a fazenda começou a falir. Além de Philippe, tem mais três homens na lida com os animais e sete dos que trabalham no cultivo dos bananais. Precisei falar com cada um deles e me pareceram bem arredios.

-E quanto a Mireya?

-Você desconfia dela também?

-Você não?

Mulder se deteve diante do cercado dos cavalos. Olhou a beleza da paisagem e pairou os olhos verdes nela.

-Mulder, estive com uma mulher no mercado. Ela se chama Encarnación. É uma bruxa e me disse que a pessoa que está fazendo isso pretende conseguir sorte, dinheiro e amor. Coisas que ela acha que eu tenho. Não vejo outra pessoa que deseje ter tudo isso a não ser Mireya.

-O que mais descobriu?

-Um seguro de vida em meu nome no valor de um milhão e meio de dólares.

Sorrindo sem demonstrar surpresa, Mulder ficou de costas para o cercado. Scully se apoiou nas tábuas e cruzou os braços desafiando o raciocínio dele.

-Por que não está surpreso?

-Porque estou começando a acreditar numa teoria que criei desde que pegamos esse caso.

-Acha que um dos dois está vivo e recebendo o dinheiro. Ou quem sabe ambos estão vivos manipulando os próximos compradores... Acertei?

-Acredita que exista uma ligação psíquica entre nós dois, Scully?

Ela sorriu mais serena.

-Tudo o que sei é que temos muita sorte por termos um ao outro.

Mulder estendeu o braço e suavemente fez um carinho no seu rosto.

-Depois deste caso, nada será mais como antes.

-Tem idéia por onde começamos?

-Sim, nós vamos dizer à mesa do jantar que sua ida ao banco fez o seguro valer. Tenho certeza de que a pessoa por trás disso tudo vai dar qualquer passo em falso.

-Entrei em contato com Skinner. Pedi que investigasse a procedência do seguro para nós. Ele achou melhor não ligar para cá.

-Bem sensato. E quanto ao sonífero, o que descobriu?

-Estive em vários lugares do mercado. Essa gente faz magia como coisa rotineira. É parte do folclore deles. Disseram-me que é uma planta medicinal que ingerida vezes seguidas, surte efeito semelhante a arsênico. Mas a pretensão da pessoa era de apenas nos fazer dormir para agir com liberdade. Sabe Deus o que faria se estivéssemos à mercê.

-Agora agitamos a casa de abelhas. Teremos que dormir com um olho aberto e outro fechado até que possamos deter quem está por trás disso.

-De qualquer forma, eles agora sabem que estamos alerta. Vão pensar duas vezes antes de voltar ao nosso quarto.

-Isso nos deixa sossegados para curtir um ao outro? – brincou fazendo aquele ar de menino levado.

-Tenho certeza de que curtiríamos mais se estivéssemos em outro lugar, sem qualquer preocupação além de viver as melhores férias de nossas vidas. – ela retrucou desviando os olhos para o horizonte.

-E para onde você gostaria que eu a levasse? Algum lugar romântico? Uma praia deserta?

-Merecemos férias em um lugar ensolarado, onde ninguém fale sobre bruxarias e prática Vudu.

-É... O Skinner vai ter que se retratar conosco.

Scully estendeu a mão quando um cavalo chegou junto deles e cheirou seu cabelo.

-Sabe montar?

-Está brincando, Mulder? Eu caçava com meu pai quando criança e queria ser como Donna Reed.

-Não acredito. Você admirava Donna Reed?

-Filmes de Far West eram minha paixão.

-Pensei que sua paixão fosse dissecar sapos e lagartos. – brincou divertido.

-Vamos. Já que temos de fingir ser os donos deste lugar, leve-me para conhecer a fazenda.

-Agora mesmo senhora Wilson!

Um rapaz por nome de Jean ajudou Mulder a escolher dois cavalos bons de montaria. Scully estava sentada do lado de fora da estrebaria observando os dois homens conversarem. Quase sem querer admirou as atitudes de Mulder. Ele se adaptava tão bem em qualquer ambiente. Conseguia fazer de tudo um pouco, e era humilde o bastante para pedir ajuda ou assumir quando não entendia bem sobre esse ou aquele assunto.

Ouviu ele admitir que não montava bem. Jean afirmou que não teriam dificuldades com os cavalos e sugeriu uma boa trilha.

-Acho que estou pronto! – ele chegou trazendo os dois cavalos pelas rédeas. – Ainda quer se arriscar?

-Estou ansiosa.

-Vamos!

Scully colocou o pé no estribo e ele deu um impulso no seu traseiro ajudando-a de modo quase inocente.

-Ficou no seu tamanho? Achei que suas pernas eram mais longas...

-Não comece.

Sorrindo, ele montou também e liderou a cavalgada pela trilha indicada. Logo Scully emparelhou com ele. Passaram pela plantação de bananas, desceram pelo riacho e viram um cultivo de flores silvestres. Ali, o pomar de goiabeira era tão perfumado quanto belo.

-Eu viveria aqui se fosse diferente. – Mulder comentou detendo o cavalo para admirar as paragens.

-É um bom lugar para fugir do estresse. Mas devido às circunstâncias, eu prefiro uma praia romântica.

Ele sorriu do comentário. Tocou o cavalo pela margem do rio e olhou para o céu quando sentiu alguns pingos de chuva.

-Parece que nosso passeio vai acabar mais cedo.

-Que pena. Eu já estava começando a pegar o jeito...

Fazendo a volta em torno de uma árvore, Mulder viu uma cabana em meio à vegetação.

-Olhe Scully. Uma cabana de barcos.

-Acha sensato esperarmos a chuva passar?

-Se for seguro, sim.

O primeiro raio cortou o céu e Scully se assustou quando o seu cavalo relinchou erguendo as patas no ar. Mulder emparelhou com ela já sentindo os pingos mais fortes e tomou suas rédeas.

-Segure firme.

-Diga isso para ele!...

-Está assustado com alguma coisa.

Insistindo em conduzir a montaria, Mulder passou pela entrada de outra trilha mais escura e sombria. Scully teve a sensação de que alguém os observava, mas se concentrou na chuva forte que desabava deixando os cavalos nervosos e suas roupas molhadas.

Mais que depressa Mulder amarrou os cavalos no alpendre da cabana e subiu os degraus de madeira com cautela. As tábuas rangeram com seu peso. Ele afastou a porta para deixar a luz entrar primeiro. A cabana era construída e projetada para dentro do rio de modo que ficava acima da margem. Era possível ver a água turva pelas frestas no chão.

No teto, três barcos estavam pendurados por ganchos. Os remos fixados nas paredes e muitas teias ao redor, além de algumas ferramentas e cordas. Pelo aspecto e pela quantidade de poeira, fazia tempo que ninguém mais andava por ali.

-Tem goteiras...

A voz de Scully fez Mulder se voltar e vê-la úmida dos pés a cabeça. A pancada forte de chuva chegara inesperadamente para ambos.

-Tem um fogão a lenha ali. – Mulder foi para o canto esquerdo. Afastou as teias, acendeu o isqueiro e tentou pôr fogo em uma tora de madeira.

-Use isto... – ela estendeu uma lamparina de vidro muito velha e suja – É querosene...

-Pelo menos vai nos aquecer um pouco.

Em pouco tempo o fogo estava crepitando. Scully despiu a camisa de flanela e torceu, mal se dando conta de que estava com os bicos dos seios aparentes sob a camiseta molhada.

Mulder também despiu a camiseta olhando para ela e arqueando os lábios em um sorriso meio cínico.

-Está com frio?

-Por que?

-Chegue mais perto do fogo. Eu vou ver o que tem naquele outro cômodo.

Scully se deu conta de que ele estivera olhando para seus mamilos enrijecidos e corou de vergonha. Levou as mãos à frente dos seios procurando ficar de costas para ele.

-Acho que alguém viveu aqui. Tem uma cama com colchão de capim e cobertores. – ele voltou com um cobertor surrado, mas aparentemente mais limpo do que a cabana. – Tome. É melhor colocar suas roupas para secar na corda.

-Estou bem...

-Não sabemos quanto tempo vamos ficar.

-Espero que não seja a vida toda.

-Creio que é uma tempestade passageira como todas as outras. Logo vai diminuir e então poderemos ir para casa. – ele refletiu olhando pela janela quebrada. – Mas se você prefere se arriscar a apanhar um resfriado...

-A essas alturas estou preferindo mesmo uma caneca de chá quente.

Mulder a viu estremecer e esfregar os braços diante do fogão. Calmamente ele chegou junto, pousou as mãos em seus ombros e os acariciou.

-Temos passado por tantas coisas juntos. Eu às vezes penso que minha vida jamais seria a mesma sem você.

-Por que diz isso? – ela olhou de lado e Mulder colou o corpo no seu. Estranhamente o peito dele emanava um calor que sobressaía mesmo por cima da camiseta molhada dela.

-Nunca pensou que um dia poderemos nos separar? Acha que ficaremos velhinhos e gagás correndo atrás de casos paranormais? Você já tem trinta e quatro anos, não acha que está na hora de começar a pensar em ter uma família?

Profundamente perturbada com o toque dele e mais ainda com seu hálito quente perto do pescoço, Scully sentiu um estremecimento sacudir seu corpo. Cerrou os olhos agitada com os rumos daquela conversa. Pouco menos de um minuto ele estava na janela falando sobre o tempo e agora a mantinha aquecida entre os braços e falava de coisas que nem em um milhão de anos ambos discutiriam se estivessem vivendo uma situação comum.

-Nós já somos uma família, Mulder... – sussurrou num fio rouco de voz.

Ele silenciou. Scully sentiu quando as mãos dele escorregaram pelos seus braços e lentamente puxaram sua camiseta para cima no intuito de despi-la.

A respiração dele era forte em seu cabelo úmido e mesmo tremendo, ela ergueu os braços no ar, ficando de frente para ele e se envolvendo no seu calor com um gemido.

-Scully – Fascinado por ela, Mulder se inclinou alcançando sua boca carnuda, ciente de que seus mamilos o estava espetando no peito nu.

Docemente Scully retribuiu o beijo dele, mas quando Mulder fez menção de pegá-la no colo, ela replicou lânguida:

-E se o dono da cabana voltar?

-Por que acha que a cabana tem um dono?

Scully apontou para uma caneca em cima de uma mesa de três pernas escorada por uma pequena árvore que nascia de dentro da margem do rio pelas frestas.

-Me parece que é a única coisa que não tem poeira por aqui.

Intrigado, Mulder se aproximou e cheirou a caneca.

-Café.

-Mulder...

Ele se voltou sacando a arma presa no cós do jeans. Estendeu os braços à frente do corpo e vasculhou rapidamente toda cabana.

Scully se recompôs rapidamente e se esgueirou até pegar um dos remos na parede. Se postou atrás da porta e trocou um olhar com ele quando as tábuas rangeram e alguém entrou.

Foi uma troca significativa de olhares. Mulder deu o sinal e ela acertou o remo no estômago do desconhecido que caiu pra frente e ali mesmo ficou quando Mulder pôs o pé sobre suas costas e ameaçou firme:

-Fique onde está ou eu atiro!

-Por favor...! Não faça isso!

Scully olhou para fora querendo se certificar de que ele estava sozinho, depois fechou a porta ainda com o remo em punho.

-Levante-se.

O homem ainda estava dolorido. Conseguiu se ajoelhar e em seguida ficou de pé.

-Oh meu Deus!... Jesse Sinclair! – ela exclamou se aproximando.

-Vocês me conhecem...

Outra vez os dois agentes trocaram um olhar. Mulder baixou a guarda, mas ficou atento.

-Estamos aqui por sua causa. Compramos sua fazenda. Mas você deve saber disso devido às visitas noturnas ao nosso quarto. Não foi você quem mandou construir aquela passagem secreta desde o escritório até o quarto de casal?

-Como sabe de tantas coisas? E por que está usando esta arma?

-Sou eu quem está fazendo as perguntas. E você tem um minuto para começar a falar antes de ser preso por forjar a própria morte. – Mulder ameaçou sempre firme e controlado.

-Eu não forjei... Elas me mataram!

Scully arregalou os olhos sem entender.

-Explique. Não estou entendendo.

-Quem são elas? – atalhou Scully.

-Celine e Mireya...! Foram elas quem começaram tudo isso...!

Continua...


End file.
